Hot melt adhesives are widely used for various commercial and industrial applications such as product assembly and packaging. Such hot melt adhesives are applied to a substrate while in its molten state and cooled to harden the adhesive layer.
Most commercially available hot melt adhesives do not provide the necessary properties required for automotive uses. For example, conditions encountered by hot melt adhesives during automotive uses are extremely harsh and include exposure to temperatures ranging from −30° C. to 120° C. and environments that contribute to oxidation. Thus, a hot melt adhesive for automotive applications must provide good thermal stability, a low Tg, oxidation resistance and, preferably, a low volatiles content.
Accordingly it would be desirable to have thermoplastic elastomer-based adhesives that exhibit good bond strength with exceptional toughness, tensile strength and application viscosity under extreme environmental conditions. The current invention addresses this need in the art.